


Follow through, make your dreams come true

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleeptalking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim talks in his sleep and he's a little too honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow through, make your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Invincible' by Muse

Sharing a dorm room with Jim Kirk means having to put up with a lot of annoying crap, but it also means getting to find out things about him that no one else knows and would probably make him embarrassed if anyone other than Bones ever found out. Like how Jim talks in his sleep.

Bones is not a heavy sleeper at all, so he hears it every single time.

Sometimes it lets Leo know Jim dreams about pirates a lot, other times it lets him know how much it scared him when his brother left.

Sometimes it’s just a stupid joke in god knows what context and Bones snorts and shuffles in his own bed to go back to sleep. Sometimes it’s closer to whimpering sounds than to actual words and he gets up to kneel by Jim’s bed and run a hand through his hair to calm him through the nightmares.

What Bones is sure of, though, is that it’s always true. It’s his subconscious speaking, after all. He found out it was all true as soon as he started teasing him about it in the morning, Jim’s face flushing red and asking him to just please keep it to himself and pretend he didn’t hear it. He only complies with half the request, so what? It’s fun seeing him so flustered over it.

Of course, he is Jim Kirk, so sex dreams are not a rare occurrence. Bones gradually stopped teasing him about those ever since his own body started reacting a bit… differently to what he heard in the middle of the night. And even more so when they started having the unfortunate tendency of influencing _his_  dreams when he went back to sleep after being awoken by soft moans from the bed next to his.

The night of February 14th, Bones goes to sleep early because he doesn’t want to think about what (or who) he’d rather be doing, and blames it on exhaustion when Jim asks.

Not even 20 minutes after he’s under the covers, he hears him slipping into his own bed too, claiming he was too tired to be up anyway.

About two hours later it starts.

At first it’s the usual nonsense moaning and the slurred “more, please, more” that he’s used to, and he blushes deep red and tries to muffle it by bringing the sides of his pillow over his ears.

"Hnnng…" He hears from a few feet away. The pillow isn’t helping one bit and he sits up burying his face in his hands in frustration.

"Hmmm, Bones… please…" 

He lifts his face up and turns wide-eyed at the squirming lump under the covers on the other side of the room. 

"Hnnng, Bones, I love you… love you so much…"

He doesn’t know why but suddenly he’s on his feet and walking over to Jim’s bed and shaking him awake with a hand on his shoulder.

"Bones? What-" He blinks up.

"You said my name." He’s staring at him in complete disbelief and his face is burning up.

"What… yes, you woke me up, what’s-"

"No, I mean before. In your sleep."

"Oh. Well, it can’t be the first time that’s happened-"

Bones just keeps staring at him, mouth gaping open.

"What?" Then he remembers. "Oh, fuck." He turns and buries his face deep in the pillow and the mess of sheets and the rest comes out muffled and barely perceptible. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, holy shit."

"Jim." He sits down at the edge of the bed and places a gentle hand on Jim’s back. "Jim, look at me."

"No." Comes the still-muffled response before he rolls over to face the side opposite Bones, shrugging his hand off of him. "No way, nope, can’t, never again."

"Did you know what you said?" Bones asks in an alarmed tone.

"Yes, Bones, I fucking know what I said, I’m sorry you heard it, please let’s just go back to sleep and not talk about this ever again, please."

"Did you mean it?" The tone is calm now and Jim freezes.

"Which part?" He whispers, as if he didn’t know exactly which part he was referring to, still looking away from Bones.

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?" Something about his tone makes Jim turn around, frowning in confusion and still embarrassed beyond belief.

He bites his lower lip and shuts his eyes tightly closed.

"Yes." He breathes out before sitting up and crossing his legs, eyes fixed on his feet, unable to face Leo. "I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to know, not like that, I’m sorry, I-"

"Jim." Bones tilted his head up with a hand under his chin and leaned in until their lips were an inch away from each other, and Jim closed the gap in an instant.

"I love you too." Leonard whispered in a brief moment of pause before kissing him again, deeper this time. Their hands were running through each other’s hair and down their backs pulling each other impossibly closer and then Bones was pushing Jim down on the bed and holding himself up over him.

"About the rest of that dream," he started with a grin. "Wanna make it come true?"

Jim flushed at the cheesiness and pulled him down for a kiss that Bones turned into a trail up Jim’s jaw.

"Happy Valentine’s day." He breathed out, eyes closed as Jim tilted his head and his lips moved up his neck.

"Happy Valentine’s day, Bones."


End file.
